Rookie no More
by Not-Quite-Old Man
Summary: Why are there only 4 faces on the mountain? What happened to the Fifth and Sixth? Naruto! Explain this! "Ehh… Sorry?" What do you mean "Sorry!" In which the Konoha 12 extras (Sensei's included) get sent back to their first days as genin a few years after the Fourth Shinobi War. "Could someone explain to me why I am in the middle of Konoha and not in my office?" "Gaara!"
1. Prologue: I'm Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Next Generations, nor do I own any of the movies from the series that may be used in this fic.**

**First: I was going to post my other Naruto story first but then I realized that I couldn't move files from my mobile device to my laptop because I wrote it in notes so woops!**

**Second: This story would officially be my first one I've ever posted on FF and probably one of the first I post online in general. Youtube comments don't count. Either way, yeah. Expect inexperience.**

**Third: I'm mostly doing this to kill my boredom and I'm doing it alone for the time being so I may miss a few mistakes here and there.**

**Now that all that is out of the way, might as well as get the extended summary up and going ...albeit here is a warning, I'm just going by what I remember from watching Naruto ...I'd say nearly 10 years ago? So I may miss things. I will of course look things up as I go along but yeah. NOT ENTIRELY SERIOUS STORY! ...probably doesn't deserve a full "chapter" for just the prologue though...**

**Extended Summary: Why are there only 4 faces on the mountain? What happened to the Fifth and Sixth!? Naruto! Explain this! "Ehh… Sorry?" What do you mean "Sorry!" In which the Konoha 12+extras (sensei's included) get sent back to their first days as genin a few years after the war. "Could someone explain to me why I am in the middle of Konoha and not in my office?" "Gaara?!"**

* * *

Prologue: I'm Sorry!

"What do you mean you're sorry!" Everyone shouted as they collectively realized what had happened.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto gave a nervous laugh in response to the murderous aura everyone was projecting.

"Heh, well? I was erm-" Naruto stopped to look around for a second before continuing, "I was trying to find a way to look back at all of my past fights to see what I could have done better and…"

Already seeing where Naruto was going with this, Shikamaru in all of his genius glory realized what had happened. "And instead of simply viewing the past, you somehow dragged all of us into it instead. How troublesome."

Instinctively reaching for his pouch to light up a cigarette, Shikamaru instead found it to only contain his standard supplies as he had only just became a genin and had not gone to buy any yet. However, he still got hit over the head for simply trying as Sakura, Ino, and Temari were all trying to physically beat the habit out of him.

Naruto, seeing his chance to escape, tried to sneak away while they were distracted with Shikamaru. Sadly, only the four people mentioned was actually distracted and everyone else, I.e. the rest of the Konoha 12 and two-thirds of the Sand Siblings, quickly grabbed him before he could even take a step.

Turning back around and looking up, because a malnourished Naruto was a short Naruto, He could see the glares everyone was giving him. Honestly, he couldn't exactly blame them.

"Please be gentle?" He pleaded.

"_No_**."** Came the collective answer and Naruto got his just desserts for trying to run away.

'**At least you tried brat. At least you tried.'** Kurama grumbled quietly from inside of Naruto's head.

'That doesn't help me at all!' Naruto mentally shouted back before being beaten until his eyes looked like actual naruto.


	2. Chapter 1: Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Next Generations, nor do I own any of the movies from the series that may be used in this fic.**

**Note: Spoilers for the rest of Shippuden obviously.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life

After Naruto is thoroughly beaten for being an idiot, the rest of the group starts discussing the changes already happening due to their travel into the past.

"So Asuma, how's it feel being alive again." Kakashi drolls out as he pointedly stares at Asuma and Kurenai's interlocking hands.

Kurenai scrunches up her face and is about to tell Kakashi off for being insensitive but Asuma cuts in before Kurenai could, "Well," he says before taking a puff of his now lit cigarette, "it sure beats dying if that's what you mean. I don't remember much after my reanimation though. Judging by how we're able to have this conversation, I'm guessing we won?"

Kakashi sighs before looking up into the reddening sky, "Yeah, we won. Obito was alive though."

Asuma looks puzzled at the odd mention of Kakashi's supposedly deceased teammate. "Obito? Why'd you bring him up? Didn't he die during the mission at Kannabi Bridge?"

"Well.." Kakashi starts before filling Asuma in on the rest of the story that his team didn't know of or simply didn't experience for themselves.

"Ah…" Asuma looked vaguely uncomfortable before taking one last drag off of his now-dead cancer stick. "So that means that all those years ago when.." Asuma makes vague motions towards Naruto's downed (pretending to be unconscious to avoid more beatings) form.

"Nh" Kakashi nods his head, "That was Obito apparently. Naruto and Minato-sensei forgave him though, even if it resulted in his and Kushina-san's deaths*."

Asuma gained a confused look on his face before shaking his head and chucking, "Of course they did. What happened to him in the end anyways?"

At this even Kurenai became interested as she had retired from active duty before the war and their teams had not been there for the end of the battle.

Kakashi sighs before looking towards the sky, "He died like a hero. Even in the end, he was just the same has he was way back then. Without his help, we wouldn't have made it…"

Back on the ground, Naruto had finally decided that pretending to be unconscious was a fruitless endeavor and was now sitting up. Naruto had his face scrunched up in thought making him look constipated. "Ehhh, wait, doesn't that mean that everyone is alive again?"

Shino was the one to answer this time, however it sounded mildly desperate, as if he was trying to be noticed. "Of course. Logic dictates that due to us being transported back to when we first became genin, everyone that died after today was brought back to life."

Kiba, after breaking poor Akamaru out of his funk of being tiny again, shouts the first thing that comes to mind, "Oi! Doesn't that mean that yaknow…"

Ino, being the actual mind reader in the room didn't need much prompting but before she could even do so Shikamaru piped in. "Yeah, if Asuma is alive then that means Dad and even uncle Inoichi is too."

This one line managing to freeze the entire room in seconds. The reason however isn't what one would expect.

"Oi! Bastard! Calm down! You're going to wake the neighborhood up at this rate!" Naruto jumps up and shouts.

Suddenly the pressure suffocating the room is gone and in response the only answer is a grunt which warrants an entirely different response from a certain cherry blossom.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. What did we tell you about speaking?" Sakura says while giving the poor poor Uchiha an entirely _reassuring _grin.

Leaving Sasuke to his demise at their teammate, Naruto grins brightly towards the rest of the room, albeit with slight tears in his eyes. "Ero-sennin, Haku, Zabuza, they're all still alive…"

"Dad…" Ino says quietly while bringing a hand to cover her mouth and hopefully stifle her joyful sobbing. The effort she put into trying to reduce the sound she was making was rendered a moot point when the other boys... no, Men, in her life placed their hands on her back and brought her into a group hug.

Oddly enough, there aren't any shouts about youth, however turning to the side, the reason becomes obvious.

Over in the corner, Team 9 plus a certain Hyuuga was gathered around the other Hyuuga in the room where he was quickly becoming uncomfortable with all the contact but bore it with a smile. All of them holding onto the elder Hyuuga as if he was a ghost, ready to vanish at any time. The mini-Gai clone making a mess of the front of Neji's shirt while the Heiress held onto Neji's arm for dear life. Tenten and Gai were off to the side both grinning brightly albeit in Tenten's case it was slightly more tearful.

* * *

"Well, I guess on that note we should all head out. We can discuss more at a different time…" Kakashi says lamely while looking at all the tearful gatherings around the room.

As Sasuke was making his way out the window, Sakura quickly shouts out a warning. "Sasuke-kun! Wait! We don't know how our chakra systems have been affected by the time travel yet!"

Turning around, Sasuke opened his left eye and revealed the rinnegan still in his skull. "Don't worry, I know enough." He says as he continues out the window… only for him to fall headfirst out the window instead of walking up the wall.

This however makes both Kiba and Naruto break down into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Ha! Who is the dobe now, Bastard!"

While everyone else makes for the door like civilized folk, Naruto runs to the window and looked down at Sasuke who was patting the dirt from off his clothes. "Hehe, C'mon Sasuke! This is how you do it!" He bragged.

Putting a foot onto the window sill, Naruto prepares to walk down to where Sasuke was but instead of simply falling down like he did, Naruto gets launched and what now remained of said window sill was now mulch.

"Maa…. well you can't say you didn't warn them." Kakashi says with a sweatdrop running down the back of his head. Sadly that didn't do anything to alleviate Sakura's current wrath.

"You…. You _**IDIOTS!**_" Sakura shouts out the window.

Stomping her way towards the hole in the wall, Sakura glares down at the remaining two males of team 7 as Yamato had left after being sadly ignored and Sai had followed a certain "gorgeous blonde." The scarecrow? All that was left of him was a Henohenomoheji and a doll. He had already evacuated himself from the splash zone with the sand siblings in tow less they become unfortunate victims.

"Both of you just sit there and don't you dare move a muscle! When I get down there and if either of you have moved from your spots, I will hurt you both so badly that the two of you will be asking for Lady Tsunade's mercy!"

Always the one with foot-in-mouth disease, Naruto had to ask. "Why Granny Tsunade?"

"Because there won't be enough left of the two of you to put together if it was just me on my own!"

Despite not having as much chakra as the two, or rather due to her not having as much chakra initially, her future self's chakra affected her less and as such all it did was boost her (admittedly lacking) civilian reserves. Control had always been her primary skill out of the three of them with Naruto having the most chakra in general and Sasuke having a good balance of both.

Regardless, she simply hopped out the window and used chakra to reinforce her legs against the fall.

"Aww come on! That's no fair Sakura! I have terrible control again!" Naruto exclaims.

"You've always had terrible control Naruto. You practically leak your chakra everywhere you go. The time travel hasn't helped you in that regard." Sasuke points out 'helpfully.'

"Wait, huh? What do you mean?"

'**It means, brat, that you have too much chakra right now.**'

"Kurama?"

'**Get your teammates and come in here for a second. The uchiha should be able to link us up.**'

Naruto blinks and realizes that he was talking out loud when both of his teammates give him a flat look.

"Erm, Sasuke, do you have enough control for…" Naruto makes a spinning motion towards his eyes.

"Your head is empty enough for it to not be a problem." Sasuke grumbles before his right eye evolves into the mangekyo sharingan and both his and Sakura's mind get pulled into Naruto's.*

"**Welcome to my humble abode.**" Kurama says sarcastically while the gate is completely open and floating in the water a large piece of paper with the word 'Seal' written on it.

"Kurama? What happened to the seal and why are you so much bigger?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"**I am fairly certain that the seal imploded when it suddenly started receiving chakra from an outside source...**"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, Imma leave that for now and come back to it in maybe a day or two depending on my mood. I mostly wrote this because someone asked for it. I didn't really expect people to like the little idea I came up with one day when I was just really bored. Sadly this was mostly filler and a bit more serious than I intended. The next chapter is likely going to be similar to this except a little bit more exposition heavy but it should be done by the actual chapter 3 at the very worse. If there are any errors in grammar or spelling, please tell me. I am just doing this as a hobby instead of anything big.

*I mostly did this because I saw Sasuke do it once and was just like '_yeah, if he could pull himself into Naruto's head, why not bring someone with him?'_

Please note: I did this in like three hours so it's a bit rushed...


End file.
